Fears Are In Us All
by Broken Shadow123579
Summary: Creepypasta have found a new way to concur fears thanks to Slender Man's daughter ,Lilly, but can Broken Shadow and Jeffery concur their fears?
1. Chapter 1

" . !" I came back to the present after being lost in thought for a while.

"The hell?" Sally was staring at me, and smiling. _Oh no…. _I looked down. My sweatshirt was pink. I looked in the mirror. I had pink streaks in my hair and it was braided. I screamed. I went downstairs. Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack were playing a hand game, then started playing bloody knuckles. Splendor Man was blowing up a whoopee cushion. I glared at him when he started pointing at it.

"Don't even think about it Splendor." I went into the dining room. Broken Shadow was still knocked out with five rolled up scrolled lying next to her arm. I poked her and she didn't move. It's been seven days since the fight, and she's still not awake. I looked at Jane and she started laughing.

"MAN JEFFERY YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A MAN NOW! BOY BROKEN SHADOW WILL LOVE YOU MORE NOW!" Jane started to hold her sides while she laughed.

"OH MAN HE'S BLUSHING! BROKEN SHADOW!" Jane started to shake Broken Shadow, but she didn't stir. Somethings wrong.

"Shake me one more time and the darkness comes out again." Jane's eyes grew wide and she let go. Broken Shadow let out a groan and held her stomach. Masky ran into the room, and put a hand on her shoulder. She opened one eye and it was white.

"She's….blind?" Masky nodded.

"The light from the explosion did this to her." Broken Shadow closed her eyes.

"Cops are coming." I looked at Broken Shadow in shock. _How does she do that without even trying?_ Before I could move cops came in and ran right at me. Everyone else was already gone. Everyone except for Broken Shadow. The cops came at me and pointed guns at me and Broken Shadow.

"Get your hands up!" I didn't move.

"HANDS UP!" I put my hands up.

"HANDS BEHIIND YOUR HEAD!" I put my hands behind my head and turned around. The cops pushed me so my chest was on the table. _What am I doing? Why can't I fight back?! _

"Lilly bring him back. He's been in it for eight minutes. Lilly bright him back." I sat up and tried to catch my breath. Broken Shadow had her hand on Lilly's shoulder, Slender Man had his on Lilly's other shoulder. I got up and left. _Broken Shadow should have taken me as her mate. Not Slender Man! Me!...But…Now everyone knows my fears…Flames around me…Killing my family….Watching Broken Shadow die and not be able to help her…_

"Jeff wait up!" I turned around and saw Eyeless in the hallway.

"Broken Shadow's next! Come on!" I went back in and saw Broken Shadow in the same recline chair I was in. Lilly had her hands near Broken Shadow's head while Shadow Heart put a wire to the side of her head, Laughing Jack turned on the screen to the flat screen that was above Broken Shadow when Shadow Heart nodded. Broken Shadow closed her eyes and started twitching.

Broken Shadow's Point Of View

I opened my eyes. _The woods? No… I'm in a chair and tied up…In an old factory? What?_ I looked straight and saw Masky walk to me.

"Oh look your awake. About time to." Masky had a crow bar in his hand. I looked around and saw red eyes. _Hoodie? _

"Stop messing around and kill her already."

"Enough both of you!" _Brother? _I looked to my right and saw Toby. I glanced out the window and saw a man…no my father…oh no…. I began to thrash. Masky took a step back. Toby walked up to me and pulled down the bandana that around my mouth.

"Please you have to let me go he's going to kill me!" Toby looked at Masky. Masky shrugged, so did Hoodie when Toby looked at him.

"Who's going to kill you?" Masky took a step closer and crossed his arms.

"My father. Please let me go he's right outside. He's going to kill me!"

"Can't do that little girl." Hoodie looked me dead in the eye. Then a man in a suit appeared. He had no mouth no eyes…no face…

"Please let me go!"

"Lilly I think it's time to bring her back."

"Not yet."

"But she's been in there for a half an hour."

"Not yet." Then I couldn't hear them anymore and Slender Man walked to me.

"My dear you mustn't worry about your father killing you, because they will." Slender Man pointed to his proxy and then there was a crash and glass flew everywhere. My father ran at me. I screamed in fear and pain as his knife sunk into my arm and flames surrounded everything, then it went black. I opened my eyes and looked around. Something grabbed me by my neck and lifted me into the air. I looked at what grabbed me. A black tentacle. Slender Girl's tentacle. Seshiru still beside her with a bow and arrow in her hands. Seshiru got ready and aimed at me. Slender Girl turned me around so I can see the Family. I felt the arrow go through my back and into my right lung. I screamed in pain and felt another arrow go into my left lung. Slender Girl let go of me and as soon as I hit the ground the world went black. I blinked and saw Seshiru in front of Curso showing her palm to Lilly. A light came from her palm and a stream of ice shot out of it and hit Lilly. The rest of the Family was pushed where Lilly stood only a second ago. Seshiru shot ice at them. This time I leaped in front of the ice stream and shot fire out of my palm at the stream of ice. The ice came closer and closer to me until it hit me in the chest. I gasped and sat up. Eyeless put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back into something. _A tub?...Oh no… I'm still facing my fears!" _Before I could move Eyeless tied my hands behind my back and put a needle into my arm. When he took out the needle I couldn't move. Eyeless began to cut my skin. I screamed in pain as he kept going deeper and deeper so he could get my kidneys and liver. Then the world went black. I opened my eyes.

"How long do you think you were in there?" I looked to my left and saw Slender Man.

"An hour?" Slender Man shook his head.

"Ten hours, and for some odd reason during that time 'Silence' by Assemblage 23 and 'The Outsider' by A Perfect Circle kept on playing over and over again."

"Can you walk?" I looked at Rogen and shook my head." He picked me up and carried me out of the room and into the living room. He then put me on the couch and Jeffery put my head on his lap.

"Calm down and breath steadily Broken Shadow." I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes then sat up and looked around. I'm still on the couch but no one was there. Not even Rogen. I got up and went to my room, but as soon as I opened the door I wish I didn't. A stream of light hit my eyes, as soon as my eyes adjusted I saw Ben and Eyeless in front of my flat screen playing on my Xbox 360. I went to my bed and sat down. Eyeless held something out for me to grab. I took it from him and turned it on. I went to the setting on my phone and turned down the brightness, then put on my headphones and hit play for 'Chop Suey'. Then laid down and watched Ben kill Eyeless about seventeen times and Eyeless kill Ben about three times. Eyeless put his remote on my bed beside me. I sat up and looked at the screen. I restarted the song and began to play. It was some sort of war game again people around the world. I made my guy run at Ben and knife him in the back when he was aiming at someone else. Eyeless started laughing and I just kept running.

"Okay guys I'm calling it a night." I turned off my phone, laid down and cover up and went to sleep. I opened my eyes and saw myself then realized I was looking at the water at a lagoon. I backed up and heard screaming.

"She went this way!" I heard the bark of blood hounds and ran. I don't even know why I'm running, but all that I do know is that I have to run. I have to get away, so I keep running. I ducked under a fallen tree and keep running. I stop at a cliff and turn around, right as Rogen and cops come out of the tree line with the blood hounds, and begin to walk to me. I backed up and stopped then I hear part of the cliff chip off. I turn around and glanced over my shoulder. Rogen began to run to me, and I look back at the water below and jump. I screamed and sat up in my bed. I put my hand to my head. My door opened and Offender Man walked in and sat on my bed.

"Nightmare?" I nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. It's over" I leaned against him. He must have felt me shiver in fear, because he hugged me and put his head on top of mine.

"You'll be fine." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I opened my eyes when sunlight hit my eyes. I didn't move. I could feel Offender Man laying behind me on top of the covers with his arm over me. I could tell he didn't do anything to me except for lay me down and cover me up, because of two thing. 1 Fangs was sleeping and she would have woken me up if Offender Man did do something, and 2 I was still in my cloths. My door opened and Jeffery walked in.

"Hey Broken. Everything okay?" I nodded and felt Offender Man sit up and put his hand on my leg.

"I stayed with her for the rest of the night when I heard her scream." Jeffery gave Offender Man a look"

"What? You can tell I just laid with her to make sure she was fine." Offender Man put his hand under my chin and kissed my forehead.

"Training will be at noon." Offender Man then got up and left. Jeff sat in my floor. Eyeless and Ben were gone a while ago by the look of things.

"Let me guess you have a nightmare." I shook my head.

"Then what?"

"Jeff, it was either a nightmare or the future." Jeff got up and grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

"Was it about me?" I shook my head.

"Then who?"

"Rogen and cops." Jeff let go and left. I sat on my bed for about an hour before I got up and went downstairs after putting on my grey hoodie that didn't have a zipper. Slender Man wasn't anywhere. _Must still be sleeping._ I sat down at the table and put my head down. Offender Man sat down across from me.

"Alright?" I nodded.

"Good because it's time for training." I sighed and got up. Hoodie, Masky, and Toby were waiting beside the door. I went outside and waited on the porch. Hoodie, Masky, and Toby joined me a few minutes later. Offender Man came out twelve minutes later. Offender Man didn't stop at the porch he kept walking into the woods. We fallowed without a word. When we got to the training hallow we found out that the entire family was there. _What's going on now?_


End file.
